Regards from hell
by Ashura Nako
Summary: La paz no le da nada a quien vive en el infierno de su propia mente, acostándose con el diablo. Pretendiendo tener el control.


Hola (?) de nuevo hace mil que no escribo y me he forzado a participar en el reto para obligarme a escribir. El resultado es un meh pero al menos he logrado acabarlo y ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual como ficker.

 _Advertencias super made in ao3 que qué vienen los tags a veces:_ OOC, intento de suicidio y autolesión, posibles referencias sobre depresión, contenido sexual (no descriptivo), uso de drogas, lenguaje inapropiado o soez. (What if)

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Infieles, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

 _ **R**_ _egards from hell_

* * *

" _You're hard to hug, tough to talk to  
And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed  
All you give me is a heartbeat  
I've turned into a statue  
And it makes me feel depressed  
'Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed"_

 _._

Karin pensó un día de otoño, cuando el frío empezaba a hacerse notar más y más, que el final de la guerra tampoco había traído un gran cambio en su vida.

Naruto les propuso —y Karin juraba que jamás terminaría de entender al rubio— que se fueran a vivir a Konoha. Haciendo hincapié en ella. Suponía que el hecho de compartir clan de algún modo afectaba a esa casi «preferencia» para con ella del amigo de Sasuke. Pero a ella no se le había perdido nada en Konoha, mucho menos a Jūgo o Suigetsu.

Así pues, Karin no había vivido ningún cambio. Sabía que por su lado todos acabarían mal de algún modo, nunca acostumbrados a estar por sí mismos y ninguno siendo apegado a las normas, mucho menos las nuevas y pacíficas. A Karin realmente no le afectaba ella solo quería vivir tranquila y sentirse querida, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Pero Suigetsu y Jūgo no tardarían nada en acabar presos, pues la paz no era concepto idóneo para ellos. Al final la solución más fácil fue quedarse con ellos y Orochimaru. Alegando que ese «trío» —que posiblemente nunca fue cuarteto, pues Sasuke realmente nunca lo consideró así— necesitaba algo de neuronas y ninguno de los otros dos chicos las iban a aportar.

Realmente, le daba miedo quedarse más sola de lo que ya estaba; y seguir siendo la muñeca de Orochimaru era algo que no le parecía descabellado puesto que realmente no tenía más a lo que aferrarse.

Cuando el Sannin siguió con sus experimentos y Suigetsu y Jūgo asesinando de vez en cuando sin prácticamente ninguna interrupción por parte de la aldea de la Hoja, Karin pensó que realmente la paz era una fachada que caería bajo su propio peso más pronto que tarde. Pero sinceramente, le daba igual.

.

* * *

Un Orochimaru cada vez más joven y espeluznante, decidió un día volver a hacer experimentos con Jūgo. Tratar de hacer de él un ser dócil a sus órdenes. Al parecer, Jūgo era solo un proyecto a medias que aún necesitaba modificación. Karin no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que Suigetsu y ella podrían ser los siguientes. Y sin embargo los tres seguían y seguirían ahí, puesto que nada más podían hacer.

Nunca se planteó si la baja motivación o instinto de supervivencia de los tres tenía alguna explicación psicológica o peor: científica.

Porque Karin estaba harta de su vida. Tanto que vivirla de forma conformista se le figuraba lo más tranquilo y era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Así pues, Jūgo empezó a sufrir muchos síntomas secundarios a las pruebas y modificaciones físicas y mentales. Karin escuchaba sus gritos en la noche, despertándola al principio sobresaltada y luego de forma monótona y usual. Iba a verle en el calabozo donde estaba, a veces atado de pies y manos con cadenas. Si no las rompía, claro. Le inyectaba tranquilizantes y esperaba a que hicieran efecto para irse. Puesto que las dosis nunca eran iguales por culpa de la experimentación, más de una vez temía haberle inyectado demasiada dosis cuando a la mañana siguiente el chico no despertaba. Finalmente, siempre habían sido falsas alarmas.

—¿Eres consciente de que podemos ser los siguientes?

—Sí.

—Pues te veo muy tranquila, pelirroja.

—Me da igual lo que pase —contestó Karin. Empezaba a estar cansada de eso. De Suigetsu rondándola por los laboratorios alegando estar aburrido.

A veces le veía hablando con Jūgo, asegurando que era más fácil ahora hablar con el chico grande que pasaba de la persona más irascible e inestable al ser más manso y calmo; sin voluntad propia.

—Pero bueno, qué deprimente.

—¿No tienes espadas que robar o gente que descuartizar? Por si no lo notas estoy ocupada.

Ayudar a Orochimaru en experimentos era de las pocas cosas que aún la motivaban y entretenían dentro del laboratorio y Suigetsu estando pegado a sus talones era una gran molestia.

—¿Es entretenido? ¿Ser la muñeca de Orochimaru? ¿Eres consciente de que solo te ve como un peón lleno de _chakra_ que dar? Como una bolsa de sangre para transfusión.

Karin casi tiró el frasco con formol y el hígado de algún pobre desgraciado, que estaba cambiando de sitio. Una cosa era cómo los pensamientos deprimentes y negativos rebotaban en su cabeza, y otra que otra persona los pusiera en palabras.

—¿Crees que tú eres más para él?

—No, pero a mí me da igual y a ti no. Esa es la diferencia.

—Ya te he dicho antes que sí que me da igual —contestó Karin, empezaba a perder la paciencia y no quería pelearse con su compañero ese día.

—Bueno, qué más da. La cosa es, que tu estas muuuuy deprimida y triste, ¿no? Hastiada, harta, cansada. Y yo estoy aburrido tremendamente. Podríamos divertirnos juntos.

Karin rodó los ojos.

—Dudo que nuestro concepto de diversión coincida.

Suigetsu sonrió enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

.

* * *

En todos los meses posteriores a la guerra, Karin se había preguntado a sí misma qué veía en Sasuke. Y aunque la respuesta era fácil puesto que el Uchiha era tractivo, Karin empezó a notar como no era solo eso lo que la atraía de Sasuke.

A Karin de Sasuke le atraía su necesidad. Sasuke estaba roto, de tantas maneras que Karin realmente solo podría enumerar unas pocas. Ella había pasado toda la vida leyendo novelas románticas donde la chica salva al chico de sus demonios internos y de algún modo las había interiorizado. Sin embargo, nunca las había podido poner en práctica hasta que encontró a Sasuke. Joven, roto, dolido, atractivo, con un apellido importante y sobre todo: perdido. Perdido en el infierno particular y cerrado que era su mente. Perdido en un odio que le consumiría hasta extinguirle. Perdido en la inocencia de pensar que solo queriéndolo conseguiría las cosas. Perdido en las mentiras de una villa que a primera vista era brillante y pura como un árbol agitando sus hojas en el viento, pero tapando detrás de este gran árbol una montaña de mierda que nadie quería ver.

Por no hablar de como Sasuke la salvó en los ya lejanos exámenes _ch_ _ū_ _nin_ , cual príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Karin quería sentirse necesitada. Y Sasuke podía darle eso, como Orochimaru hizo. La Karin adolescente sonreía orgullosa cuando Orochimaru la ponía al frente de algunas de sus celdas particulares para controlar sus conejillos de india. Porque ella había pasado de ser una chica perdida e innecesaria a ser una trabajadora importante del Sannin más temido. Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba tanto como le gustaba observar que Sasuke necesitaba su _chakra_ y habilidades. Como Sasuke a veces simplemente se dejaba agarrar del brazo y arrastrar en charlas que más bien eran monólogos por parte de ella.

Karin sonrió viendo a Suigetsu mirándola con deseo bajo su cuerpo, en su cama. La necesitaba de un modo que a Karin no le importaba realmente. Simplemente la necesidad era suficiente. Pero ella ya había perdido la necesidad de Sasuke y no iba a perder la de Suigetsu tan fácilmente. Así que siempre le dejaba esperando y ansiando por más. Sabiendo que Suigetsu estaba tan aburrido como para soportar ese tipo de juego de tira y afloja en el que se habían embaucado.

—Me vuelves loco y de muy malas maneras.

—Dudo que quede alguien con cordura en esta basura de lugar —repuso Karin levantándose y vistiéndose. Escuchó la risa de Suigetsu tras ella—. Y ahora vete. Tengo que darle las dosis a Jūgo.

—¿Crees que va a sobrevivir mucho más?

—Es una pieza importante de Orochimaru, le está dedicando tiempo y paciencia. Ya no es tan fácil encontrar una nueva víctima sin que las grandes villas se quejen.

—¿Y cuándo nos va a tocar a nosotros? —preguntó Suigetsu.

En ese tiempo, desde que habían empezado a tener «algo» juntos —«algo» que era nada para Suigetsu probablemente y a veces demasiado para Karin— había empezado a conocer más al chico con el que había pasado años de compañera de viajes y discusiones.

—No lo sé, pero de repente parece que tienes ganas de morir.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama desnudo, sin pudor. Algo que molestaba a Karin pues a veces se paseaba por toda la base así.

—Quizás de tanto morderte y mezclar tu _chakra_ con el mío me lo has pegado. Todavía podríamos matarnos juntos, con veneno, como en esas novelas de mierdas que lees.

—Reza porque no te mate yo a ti alguna noche —espetó Karin.

Ese día, Suigetsu estaba tardando más que nunca en aburrirse e irse de la habitación dejándola hundirse en sus negros y oscuros pensamientos hasta que de verdad, llegara la hora de medicar a Jūgo.

—Algún día conseguiré que dejes de ser tan arisca conmigo. ¡Mírame! Dejo que me uses como desahogo y aun así te quejas.

Cuando Karin miró a los ojos de Suigetsu no pudo descifrar si había un mínimo de verdad en sus palabras. La mueca socarrona de su boca no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Vete.

—La medicina de Jūgo es dentro de una hora, que no se te olvide.

—He dicho que te vayas.

Suigetsu dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de acercarse en un segundo a Karin y empujarla sobre la cama poniendo una mano en su cuello, empezando a apretar.

—No te pases. Hoy estas especialmente insoportable. ¿Has visto a Sasuke con la chica del pelo rosa o qué?

Esta vez fue Karin a que rio como una loca, tanto que Suigetsu la soltó.

—Sakura es una ingenua. El día que se dé cuenta de verdad de quien está en la mente y corazón de Sasuke será demasiado tarde.

El chico de pelo blanco se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando a la chica bajo él.

—Vaya, no pensaba que de verdad fueras a superarlo nunca. Y supongo que es gracias a mí.

—No te lo creas tanto. Nunca has dejado de ser un reemplazo.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu hizo sonreír a Karin también. Si algo bueno podía sacar de sus momentos con ese chico era que ambos estaban igual de desesperados por buscar algo que mantuviera medianamente su cordura. Eso y quizás la maldad y el gusto en discutir.

Esta vez Karin besó a Suigetsu y se encargó de recordarle que tenía que irse en una hora a ver a Jūgo.

—Ah, me voy a poner celoso —susurró Suigetsu antes de morderle fuertemente bajo la clavícula.

Karin se rio de nuevo.

.

* * *

Los experimentos en Jūgo iban a acabar por matarlo, Karin pensó un día en el que Jūgo prácticamente no pudo responder a ninguna de sus preguntas ni articular su propio nombre.

No entendía qué buscaba Orochimaru. Ya había roto a Jūgo. Volviéndole un ser dócil sin voluntad propia con las correctas modificaciones, medicaciones y _jutsus_. A veces parecía olvidarse de él durante semanas y en esos días Jūgo parecía volver a ser el mismo, aunque la agresividad pasada ya había desaparecido. Esos días rogaba porque le dejaran salir a pasear y tras discutirlo con Orochimaru, Karin consiguió convencerle. De algún modo le daba pena ver lo que le estaban haciendo. De repente, sentía que no le daba tanto igual ser la siguiente. Se despertaba sudando y sobresaltada tras soñar con pesadillas donde Orochimaru le hacía barbaridades que aún ni había visto en ese laboratorio.

Suigetsu ya se había acostumbrado y cuando se quejaba, Karin le espetaba que se fuera pues de su cama y habitación. Suigetsu la molestaba preguntándole si de verdad quería eso y Karin a veces asentía y le echaba y otras veces simplemente intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando era ella quien estaba en el cuarto del chico, se levantaba y se iba a su propia habitación. Normalmente esas noches no conseguía reconciliar el sueño.

Jūgo hablaba con los animales y Karin pensaba que parecía Blancanieves. Nunca le había dado importancia porque a apariencia de todos a Karin los animales o las cosas adorables no le gustaban, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto. Su personalidad se basaba ahora en mantenerse tranquila y estable. No quería recordar sus increíbles cambios de humor cuando formaban Taka y estaban con Sasuke. Ahora quería mostrarse serena y estable, porque de otro modo parecería débil.

La voz de Jūgo sonó cerca de ella, prácticamente a su lado y cuando le miró, vio como el chico tenía en sus manos a un pájaro. Uno que parecía herido.

Hacía una semana que Orochimaru se había ido a sabía dios dónde. Una semana donde no había dejado ninguna indicación para Karin con Jūgo por lo cual este estaba «limpio». Karin sin embargo seguía anotando en un cuaderno día a día los progresos y cambios en su personalidad y voluntad para seguir con el informe que tenían del chico.

—Sujétalo mientras busco una rama para estabilizarle el ala.

Karin enarcó una ceja. Jūgo no estaba en la posición de ordenar. De hecho, su obediencia le hacía preguntar y pedir prácticamente todo. Esa vuelta momentánea de voluntad era algo que debería anotar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó y Jūgo pareció entender el problema.

—¿Puedes sujetarle? Me gustaría salvarle.

Karin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar tratando de entender si realmente Jūgo fingía la docilidad puesto que inmediatamente había vuelto a ser el ser sin voluntad que Orochimaru quería. Pero decidió que ese día era mejor entablar conversación y así observar más.

—No puedo dejarte solo.

—Acompáñame.

Así pues, Karin le siguió mientras el chico buscaba una ramita adecuada, luego le pidió —esta vez sí— unas vendas y trató de curar al pajarito. Luego le imploró, algo que sorprendió a Karin, que se lo llevaran con ellos y ella lo cuidara mientras él estaba en la celda. Orochimaru volvería al día siguiente y no le dejaría tener semejante entretenimiento.

Karin se sorprendió a sí misma asintiendo.

.

* * *

Al parecer la buena disposición y el gran trabajo de Karin había hecho que Orochimaru le confiara prácticamente a Jūgo de una forma que orgullecía a Karin. Según había entendido entre líneas en las palabras del Sannin, si todo iba bien con Jūgo la pondría al mando de otros «experimentos».

Así pues, Karin consideró que no haría ningún daño el dejarle a Jūgo algún entretenimiento. Incluso se encargó de hacer un ensayo casi tesis donde argumentaba lo beneficioso que sería psicológicamente para Jūgo tener obligaciones y entretenimientos. Aunque Karin sentía que Orochimaru nunca había leído sus argumentos y solo le había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera.

Y así era como se encontraba con Suigetsu pretendiendo cazar un pájaro salvaje. El pájaro que una vez Jūgo intentó salvar, murió y Karin decidió conseguirle otro.

—Te me estás ablandando, pelirroja.

Karin bufó. Lo sabía, era la primera que era consciente. Pero de nuevo, no iba a dejar ver una parte sensible de sí misma a nadie. Mucho menos a Suigetsu.

—Por supuesto una cabeza llena de agua como la tuya no podría entender el elaborado análisis psicológico que le entregué a Orochimaru sobre Jūgo. Necesita obligaciones o distracciones si no, su mente prácticamente se quedara muerta y en blanco y no podremos probar nada. Cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que Orochimaru quiere conseguir obediencia absoluta mediante la ciencia y no solo _jutsus_ , no es algo fácil de mantener en el tiempo. Probablemente quiera infiltrar experimentos perfectos en villas, pero tendrán relaciones y actividades más allá por lo que hay que comprobar la eficacia del tratamiento en conjunto a una vida común de forma continuada.

—Uh, pero qué rollo te has tirado. A el engáñale lo que quieras, y me fascina se cerebro tuyo, pero ambos sabemos que te da pena Jūgo. Y mira, me parece bien, no es mal tío. Al menos sé que no morirá estando en tus manos. Vamos a conseguirle el dichoso pajarito y esperar que lo llame Suigetsu júnior.

La chica no pudo contener una sonrisa. Le daba miedo como Suigetsu podía ver a través de ella pero de algún modo a veces, solo a veces, eso la excitaba.

—Si lo llama así me encargaré yo misma de matarlo.

—¡No puedes matar a Suigetsu júnior si te follas al Suigetsu original!

—También puedo matar al Suigetsu original, no te preocupes.

Suigetsu sonrió de una forma que Karin suponía que sería escalofriante para cualquiera pero no para ella. Se giró y pretendió no haber visto esa sonrisa y estar ocupada analizando si escuchaba a algún pájaro cerca. Los brazos de Suigetsu la rodearon por detrás.

—Me encanta el riesgo a amanecer descuartizado en tu cama. Como una viuda rica matando nuevos maridos para aumentar su fortuna. Te pega mucho.

Karin se preguntaba cuándo lo que tenía con Suigetsu —que era supuestamente sexo sin más— había escalado lo suficiente como para tener gestos así de «cariñosos» en público. Todo lo público que un bosque pudiera ser. Una semana atrás un preso de Orochimaru que parecía no tener demasiado miedo a nada le preguntó si «el chico de los dientes de tiburón» era su novio. Karin se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que respondió con un escueto «no». Días más tarde ese chico había muerto presa de Jūgo a quien Karin le había dado un medicamento que volvía a aflorar su ser más bruto y primitivo. Por supuesto, con el visto bueno de Orochimaru bajo la información de Karin de que el chico no iba a ser útil.

—Te pone el riesgo, es algo que vengo sabiendo, quizás algún día debería amputarte algo para que me empieces a tomar en serio.

—No es necesario, amo mi cuerpo, déjamelo como esta —contestó Suigetsu mientras se manoseaba el torso haciendo que Karin rodara los ojos.

Después puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Karin y la incitó a andar.

—Vamos a buscar a Suigetsu júnior, y si resulta hembra la llamaremos Karin júnior.

—No sabes diferenciar el género en pájaros.

—Ya, ni tú.

Ese día, Karin no notó como Suigetsu la miraba acariciar con dulzura al pajarito que habían conseguido cazar.

.

.

.

Meses después, salir a conseguir pajaritos para Jūgo se había vuelto una costumbre. Aunque a veces no encontraban ninguno —porque no buscaban realmente— solo se sentaban en la orilla del lago cercano mientras Suigetsu nadaba feliz como un pez en el agua, nunca mejor dicho. Karin se preguntaba si de algún modo retorcido, extraño y probablemente innecesario, esos días podrían considerarse citas.

—Es increíble como miras a los pájaros, no pensaba que fueras tan sensible.

—No lo soy.

—Eres una _tsundere_.

—Cállate de una vez.

—Pero qué mal eh, a mi me gustan las chicas rudas.

Karin soltó una risotada tras meter al pájaro en la jaula. Se acercó a Suigetsu y le puso un _kunai_ en el cuello.

—Ni a mí me gustan los estúpidos, y míranos.

—Podrías matarme y yo a ti, pero no lo hacemos, si eso no es inteligencia no sé qué sea. Me gusta como me la chupas así que por mi parte hay tregua continua, ya lo sabes.

—Ojalá tuvieras dinero y entonces pudiera matarte con gusto —respondió Karin guardando el _kunai_ y alejándose del chico. Ignorando gran parte de lo que había dicho.

—No te quedarías con nada, no estamos casados.

—Lo robaría, idiota.

—Uh, mira que le das a la sesera, ¿eh?

—Cualquier pensamiento más allá del sexo, comer y matar te parece la gran cosa. No me extraña con tus dos neuronas.

Suigetsu asintió tranquilo. Se acercó y le quitó la jaula de las manos mirando al pájaro con una mirada que helaba la sangre.

—Exactamente, y ahí estás tú, follándote a este ser de dos neuronas.

—Tengo fe de que se te pegue algo de mí, llámame altruista.

—Eres idiota.

—Entonces eso me lo has pegado tú.

—Oh dios mío, te estoy pudriendo.

Suigetsu se cercó aún con la jaula en una mano y besó a Karin. Era extraño lo fácil que era discutir, bromear y besar a Suigetsu, todo a la vez una tras otra sin ningún orden especifico. Karin dudaba que nadie entendiera su relación con Suigetsu pues ni ellos la entendían, pero era lo suficiente para ambos.

.

* * *

El día que un gato apareció en la celda de Jūgo, Karin enarcó una ceja. Una cosa era cuidar de unos pájaros enjaulados, algo que era fácil. Otra muy distinta era un gato.

—No puedes quedarte un gato —dijo intentando no mirar al pequeño felino en brazos del pelirrojo.

Apenas parecía una bolita de pelo negro en los brazos de alguien como Jūgo.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo tú? —preguntó Jūgo y Karin vio en sus ojos un destello de esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque ahora no tiene madre y aún es muy pequeño.

Karin se quedó en silencio. No quería mostrar debilidad por un animal, pero si debía mostrarla —y no había momento más indicado que ese— prefería que fuera en frente de Jūgo.

—Bien, me lo quedaré, hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo.

Jūgo sonrió y le acercó al animal. La pequeña cría ni se despertó al pasar de los brazos de Jūgo a los de Karin. El gatito emanaba calor y Karin estaba teniendo serias dificultades para no expresar lo mucho que le agradaba la sensación de tenerle entre los brazos. Pero algo no terminaba de encajar.

—¿Cómo has conseguido un gato?

De repente, la sonrisa de Jūgo murió y cuando abrió la boca para contestar cerró los ojos con fuerza llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le había dado una punzada de dolor y Karin sabía que significaba eso.

La chica se acercó y puso su mano en uno de los antebrazos de Jūgo.

—Está bien, no respondas a eso.

El dolor empezó a decrecer.

—Ha sido él —aseguró Karin—, y te ha ordenado que no lo digas. Menudo imbécil.

Tras un rato más en la celda, después de escuchar como Jūgo le explicaba cómo cuidar al felino, Karin se marchó. A esperar a que el gatito abriera los ojos y le dejara ver esos pequeños orbes ámbar y pensar en lo ocurrido.

Una de las consecuencias del tratamiento: el dolor intenso al desobedecer.

.

* * *

El día que el experimento de Orochimaru se torció, era algo que Karin no olvidaría.

El grito de otro conejillo de indias apresado despertó a Karin cuyo dormitorio estaba cerca de las celdas para acudir rápidamente si pasaba algo. Ese día no había sido un buen día con Suigetsu y tras gritarse, insultarse y casi atacarse; Karin le había prohibido mediante _jutsus_ de protección entrar en su habitación. Sin embargo, la habitación del chico estaba siempre con total acceso para ella.

No eran extraños los gritos en la guarida-laboratorio de Orochimaru, no por nada era un centro de experimentación y casi tortura. Pero la experiencia de Karin le permitía distinguir gritos: de agonía, de dolor, de rabia, de enfado… Y el grito de ahora no era ninguno de ellos. Era simplemente el de alguien queriendo mandar un mensaje y ser escuchado.

—¡Se va a matar!

Se levantó de la cama más rápido y alterada de lo que lo hubiera hecho de ser un grito de los que podía categorizar y distinguir. No sería la primera vez que un preso se suicidaba con tal de no continuar en manos del Sannin. Pero Karin sabía cuánto molestaba eso a Orochimaru así que tenía que impedir que sucediera.

El gato —que no tenía nombre pese a la insistencia de Suigetsu de llamarlo Karin junior— pegó un respingo ante la actitud de Karin y saltó de su cama asustado.

Tras correr la distancia que separaba su habitación de las celdas de las que era encargada, Karin se quedó paralizada al ver quién era el prisionero que trataba de acabar con su propia vida.

En los segundos que se quedó mirando y analizando lo que veía, Suigetsu llegó a su lado y eso la hizo reaccionar entrando corriendo en la celda de Jūgo sin tan siquiera abrir la cerradura si no rompiéndola.

—¡Para, Jūgo, para!

Karin no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado un _kunai_ Jūgo y era algo que debería descubrir, pero no en ese momento.

Jūgo era sin duda más fuerte que ella, probablemente más fuerte que Suigetsu también, pero entre los dos consiguieron inmovilizarle y quitarle el _kunai_ de las manos. La muñeca de Jūgo encharcada en sangre manchó la ropa de ambos mientras Suigetsu gritaba un montón de improperios.

Cuando consiguieron reducirle y Suigetsu le prometió tenerlo bajo control, Karin salió de nuevo corriendo hasta su habitación para encontrar un sedante y un botiquín. Al volver, Jūgo ya no forcejeaba, y Karin pensó que ojalá se mantuviera así.

Sin resistirse con fuerza a Suigetsu, Jūgo se encontraba quieto, con la mirada perdida y la expresión blanca, completamente imposible de leer. Pero Karin quizás paranoica, quizás experta en leer entre líneas, leía todo lo que no le gustaría leer. Veía la decepción, el cansancio, el hastío y la rabia de no haber logrado su cometido.

—Puedes irte —dijo sin mirar a Suigetsu, sabiendo que este entendería que esas palabras eran para él.

—¿Estás segura? Si vuelve a relevarse no puedes sola.

—Tu tampoco.

Daba igual la situación, Karin odiaba dejarse ver débil, aunque las palabras de Suigetsu no tuvieran el fin de hacerla ver débil sino de exponer una realidad.

—Exacto, pero los dos sí.

—Hazme caso y vete.

Suigetsu chistó al aire y soltó a Jūgo que siguió tendido en el suelo sin moverse ni un milímetro. Se levantó del suelo pasó por al lado de Karin, puso una mano bajo la mandíbula de la chica y giró su cara hacia él. Los ojos de Karin eran un remolino de emociones que no pasaban desapercibidas para Suigetsu.

—Si pasa algo grita, no voy a estar lejos.

—Puedes irte a dormir —respondió Karin soltándose del agarre.

Cuando Suigetsu dejó la celda, Karin se arrodilló al lado de Jūgo. Sacó la jeringuilla y la inyectó en el brazo donde Jūgo no se había cortado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó casi más al aire que al chico.

—Lo sabes —respondió este antes de caer sedado.

Sintiéndose con nauseas quizás por primera vez ante el olor de la sangre y deseando que todo hubiera sido una de las tantas pesadillas que tenía cada día; Karin cogió el botiquín y empezó a curar la herida de Jūgo.

Sentía que los ojos le picaban y se convenció que era sueño pues llevaba noches sin dormir por un cúmulo de situaciones que se resumían en Orochimaru apuntando más alto que de costumbre y Suigetsu perturbándole la vida.

Quizás, solo quizás, no todo le daba igual.

Quizás había más de una vida en ese maldito infierno en el que vivía que le importaba.

Y con las mejillas húmedas y tras tapar a Jūgo, Karin se sentó en la celda durante toda la noche sin pegar ojo observando a Jūgo.

.

* * *

—¿No vas a contarle lo de Jūgo?

—No.

—Te vas a meter en un lío.

—Solo si tú abres tu bocaza, quienes se enteraron aquella noche no van a hablar.

—¿No es importante para el seguimiento y esas mierdas?

—No, cállate.

—Sí lo es.

—¡No lo es!

—Que te jodan.

Suigetsu se fue de la habitación enfadado. Karin siguió escribiendo, incluso más frenéticamente que antes en su cuaderno.

.

* * *

Durante semanas, Karin se pasó todo el tiempo pendiente de Jūgo apuntando y tachando cosas en su cuaderno. Variando dosis e intentando cortar la raíz del problema. Porque Karin estaba segura de que todo era consecuencia de las sustancias administradas en algún síntoma secundario que no habían previsto.

Las horas se le pasaban rápido, como hacía tiempo que no se le pasaban. Sin contar demasiado a Orochimaru, consiguió que le dejara sus propios sujetos experimentales. Suigetsu a veces se sentaba en la misma habitación y la miraba escribir, a veces hacía lo mismo en la celda de Jūgo. A veces Karin escuchaba su risa macabra tras ella mientras ella intentaba no escuchar los gritos provocados por su experimentación.

A veces Suigetsu y ella tenían sexo cuando Karin estaba harta de toparse con paredes en su experimentación.

También discutían y se peleaban más que nunca.

Alguna vez Suigetsu había salido totalmente enfadado y fuera de control de la guarida. Esos días Suigetsu asesinaba a más gente de la que sería común. Una villa se quejó y Orochimaru obligó a Karin a someter a Suigetsu a un procedimiento que le hizo estar en estado líquido en un tanque de agua casi congelada durante una semana.

La progresión de Jūgo era solo una risa irónica de la vida hacia Karin, pues cada vez que pensaba ver un avance, todo caía de nuevo.

Como las piezas de una construcción inestable, todo el trabajo de Karin se derrumbaba cada vez que Jūgo le pedía que lo matara.

—Empezar la investigación de nuevo supondría un costo muy elevado.

—Sé que tienes nuevas víctimas.

—Son «sujetos experimentales».

La sonrisa triste e irónica de Jūgo hizo que Karin frunciera el ceño.

—Es lo mismo. Seguro que son mejores. Ya no me necesitas.

Necesitar.

Necesitar.

—No me necesita él y mucho menos tú.

Karin sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No me repliques.

Jūgo no volvió a hablar, la risotada de Suigetsu resonó en la celda.

—Así es nuestra Karin, manda a callar y considera que eso le da la razón. Pero en el fondo sabe que no es así. Porque Karin es la peor de todas las calañas que habitamos aquí.

—¿Quieres volver al puto tanque?

—Es mejor que soportarte, créeme.

—Entonces no sé a qué esperas.

—Te he echado de menos esta semana, ah, solo viniste a verme una vez…

Karin apretó los labios mientras tachaba la última frase que había escrito en su cuaderno. Suigetsu la ponía de los nervios, cambiando de opinión a cada segundo, con esos giros en su comportamiento que empezaban a confundirla.

.

* * *

—Entonces quieres probar la droga que anula la personalidad y la voluntad conmigo. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Este fetiche es nuevo.

—Después podemos hacerlo a la inversa y que tú me lo inyectes a mí. Y no es una droga, es un medicamento. Y solo quiero ver si así es más soportable el follarte.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu, con sus dientes puntiagudos y la maldad en cada milímetro de ellos alteraba la respiración de Karin.

—Me gusta la idea, me gusta mucho. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Hacerlo con toda la mierda que le habéis metido a Jūgo? ¿Hasta acabar como él? Estas obsesionada, atrapada y encerrada. No sabes como solucionar lo que habéis hecho, lo que has hecho. Estas intentando redirigir algo que hace mucho que está cayendo en un hoyo sin fin. Crees que puedes salvarle porque es lo que debes hacer para sentirte bien contigo misma y que el remordimiento no te aprese. Quieres demostrarle a Orochimaru que eres la mejor en esta basura, aunque sabes que no es así. Tan mal estas que estas dispuesta a caer tan bajo con tal de sentirte en ambos extremos en el poder, como siempre, pero también en la parte oscura y tomar de tu propia medicina. ¿Es esa tu redención Karin?

Karin sentía que le faltaba el aire y el pecho le subía y bajaba más rápido de lo que debería. Apretó los dientes con rabia e inyectó la jeringa en el brazo de Suigetsu. Luego se acercó al chico poniendo su mano en la cara de él, apretando con el pulgar y el índice cada una de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué nunca te callas?

—Tranquila, deja que esa mierda actúe y lo haré, porque estaré a tu merced.

Karin besó a Suigetsu esperando que el «tratamiento» surgiera efecto pronto porque no soportaba más la voz de Suigetsu rebotando en cada esquina de su mente.

.

* * *

El día que el gatito murió ahogado sin que Karin consiguiera salvarlo, Suigetsu la encontró en su cama con una jeringuilla en el suelo y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Suigetsu se sentó y esperó horas sin decir nada hasta que Karin se levantó y se fue a seguir con sus obligaciones.

Esa noche, Karin mató a uno de sus conejillos de indias y mientras Suigetsu enterraba el cuerpo notó que no había sido un percance en el tratamiento. No con el cuello rebanado de la víctima.

.

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron caóticos en la vida de Karin. Nada tenía sentido ni quería que nada lo tuviera. Quería perderse en las sabanas con Suigetsu y matarlo a los pocos minutos. Quería salvar a Jūgo y quería que se matara y acabara todo de una vez.

Quería cumplir con lo que ella esperaba de sí misma y al mismo tiempo quería cumplir con lo que otros esperaban.

Se arrepentía de no haberle puesto un nombre al gato y de no haber escapado de ese infierno de locura cuando pudo. Quería todo y nada.

—No puedes matarte, Jūgo -kun, no después de todo lo que he intentado por ti.

Jūgo, atado a la cama con cadenas miró a Karin como si tratara de descifrar los pensamientos de la chica. Karin le desearía buena suerte y le pediría que se los explicase a ella misma si era capaz de conseguirlo.

—¿Me quieres vivo? —preguntó el chico.

Karin sonrió sin sentir la sonrisa.

—Claro. ¿Qué crees que llevo meses intentando?

Jūgo cerró los ojos y asintió.

Karin se rio.

¿Siempre fue tan sencillo?

Se levantó y se fue.

.

* * *

Las semanas posteriores a la decisión de Jūgo de parar en su intento de eliminarse a sí mismo del mundo fueron unas semanas extrañas. Karin empezó a pasar más tiempo con Jūgo. Escribiendo más y más. Empezaba a pensar que podría llenar una estantería solo del estudio psicológico, emocional y conductual de Jūgo. Empezaba a obsesionarse y era consciente.

En es tiempo, prácticamente no vio a Suigetsu. Aunque pensaba constantemente en él y en como le gustaría acabar todo lo que la unía a él y como, al mismo tiempo, le gustaría tener una relación normal. No acostarse con un asesino y saber que ella no era mejor.

Cuando una noche tras soltar a Jūgo de sus cadenas ella misma se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle, pensó que quizás a Suigetsu no le haría gracia. Que quizás se cansaría de ella, que quizás intentaría matarla. Que quizás eso era lo que buscaba. O que quizás Jūgo sería mejor amante.

Pensó que a la mañana siguiente tendría algo nuevo e interesante que escribir.

Los roces de Jūgo eran más suaves y cuidadosos de lo que los de Suigetsu jamás fueron.

Y como de costumbre en la vida de Karin, le excitaba esa diferencia durante unos minutos y luego le daba asco y repulsión.

.

.

.

—Me he enrollado con Jūgo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído.

—¿A qué estás jugando, pelirroja? Los celos no eran parte de esto.

—«Esto» nunca ha existido.

«Por favor, por favor, dame la razón.»

—A ti misma puedes engañarte, pero no puedes engañarme a mí.

—Aw, ¿mi pececito está enfadado?

—No te creas tan importante. Espero que mereciera la pena.

«Claro, ¿qué esperabas?»

—Sí.

—Mentir no es lo tuyo.

«¿Te ha molestado?»

—¿Te ha molesado?

—¿Qué crees?

«No. No me beses, capullo. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado?»

—Eres idiota. ¿Estás sordo?

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho, Karin.

«Quizás realmente soy yo lo puto peor de este jodido lugar.»

.

* * *

Karin se fue unas semanas solo avisando a Orochimaru, quien por primera vez parecía interesado de verdad en los informes de Karin sobre Suigetsu. Karin le vio leer especialmente interesado el cuaderno sobre los «Sentimientos, emociones y lazos afectivos.»

Al volver, una parte de ella espera que Suigetsu se hubiera ido para siempre y que Jūgo se hubiera muerto —fuera cual fuera la causa—. Pero todo estaba tan igual que a Karin le daba nauseas pensar que no había manera de cambiar las cosas. Que daba igual cuánto se alejara, al acercarse el mismo lienzo con la misma pintura aparecía. ¿Se sentiría así Sasuke cada vez que intentaba alejarse de Konoha?

Suigetsu se había encargado de Jūgo y Karin se sorprendió al darse cuenta como Suigetsu, quien según ella no tenía neuronas, solo de verla y estar a su lado había aprendido como llevar el tratamiento de Jūgo. También le sorprendió ver que ambos estaban como siempre. Que Suigetsu había seguido saliendo a asesinar cuando se aburría y a capturar pájaros para Jūgo.

.

.

.

Los labios de Suigetsu se paseaban por el abdomen de Karin cuando habló de algo medianamente importante por primera vez en la noche.

—¿Sabes? me he divertido con un montón de presas estos días. Tendrías que haber escuchado sus gritos cuando las despedacé al acabar.

—Eres repugnante.

—No más que tú.

—Yo no maté a Jūgo.

— Jūgo es nuestro amigo, esas personas no eran nada para mí.

—Aquí no existe la amistad.

Suigetsu mordió el vientre de Karin.

—Vaya, yo que iba a decirte que quizás te había echado de menos como mi única amiga chica aquí.

Karin nunca entendería a Suigetsu, pero odiaba sentirse peor persona que él.

—Entonces, eso es «esto». «Amistad» Qué bonito, parece que te hayas escapado de la villa de Sasuke.

Suigetsu subió de nuevo hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de la de Karin.

—Antes muerto, ug, qué asco me dan.

Karin sintió que reía con sinceridad por primera vez en meses.

—No quiero decirte lo que buscas, Karin. Pero tú eres la lista de los dos, ¿no? Deberías saberlo todo sin que te lo diga.

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado que con cada polvo perdía neuronas.

Esta vez fue Suigetsu quien sonrió y luego asintió fingiendo seriedad.

—Cierto. Entonces lo dejaremos así, nadie dirá nada. Pero creo que me merezco un ascenso, Jūgo ha estado más feliz conmigo que contigo.

Karin agarró la cabeza d Suigetsu y la empujó hacia abajo.

—Usa tu boca para algo más útil que decir idioteces.

.

* * *

Cuando Karin se encontró ayudando a una Sakura parturienta en mitad de una cueva pensó que quizás su vida de mierda en el laboratorio no era tan mala. Al menos era una vida sincera que no pretendía ni ocultaba nada.

Pero ahí estaban Sakura y Sasuke, héroes de guerra y de la villa que más ayudó a conseguir la paz. En un matrimonio totalmente destruido —quizás porque nunca estuvo construido en primer lugar—, con Sakura arriesgando su vida y la de su futuro hijo por perseguir a Sasuke. Como siempre.

Karin empezó a pensar que hasta ella había avanzado más, pero no podía evitar entender y sentir pena por Sakura. Así que se empleó en que todo saliera bien.

Los ojitos negros de Sarada y su llanto estridente la hicieron pensar por primera vez que la paz no estaba tan mal. Que quizás no estaba tan mal viva y que no quería morir en manos de Orochimaru, ni lo haría.

.

.

.

—¿Para qué guardas el cordón umbilical? —preguntó Suigetsu un día, meses después del nacimiento de la heredera de los Uchiha mientras tomaba un té con Karin.

—De recuerdo.

—Ah, siempre tan lista. Debería haber arrancado un diente de mis víctimas y haber hecho un collar.

Karin rodó los ojos. Le faltaría cuello para llevar tantos dientes.

—Pero eh, la Karin de hace unos años habría dejado morir a la chica del pelo rosa y habría intentado volver a ganar el frío corazón de Sasuke.

—No, no lo habría hecho. No tengo nada en contra de Sakura, aunque no apoye su horrible decisión de embarcarse en un viaje estando a punto de salir de cuentas.

«Además, Sasuke no la quiere, es triste. No sé cual de las dos es más ridícula.» pensó la chica.

—Wow, cuanto has cambiado. ¿Es gracias a mí? ¿Soy el hombre de tu vida que la cambia?

—No, y sigo esperando que tengas dinero para matarte con gusto.

—Pues ya estás tardando.

Karin volcó el contenido de su taza en la cara de Suigetsu y salió a correr riéndose mientras Suigetsu la perseguía.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían tomado un té de forma tranquila y civilizada.

Pero así eran ellos.

.

* * *

En el laboratorio de Orochimaru, las visitas de Sarada habían dejado de ser algo extraño y esporádico. A veces bajo vigilancia y compañía, y otras a solas de forma secreta. Por todos era sabido que a Sakura no le gustaba que su hija anduviera por esos lares. No era algo extraño. Orochimaru había sido una parte importante —y mayoritariamente negativa— en la vida de Sasuke. Los experimentos no habían cesado en la vida del Sannin y básicamente no había nada bueno en semejante lugar para una adolescente.

Nada excepto Karin.

Karin suponía que a Sakura tampoco le terminaba de hacer gracia que su hija pasase tiempo con ella. Para Sakura, Karin no era nadie importante y solo le agradecía la ayuda en el parto. Si tuviera que decir algo específicamente diría que Karin no le gustaba. Y quizás era una antipatía sin motivo, pero ella creía que no.

Igualmente, para Karin, Sakura era la esposa de Sasuke y la madre de Sarada. Sakura no era nadie especial para ella Si embargo le molestaba las veces que Sarada hablaba de cómo su madre no quería que fuera a ese lugar —y eso Karin lo entendía—, ni que hablara con ella. Eso ya no lo entendía tanto.

—Entonces, le he dicho a mi madre que iré a ver a Chōchō pero es mentira. Dime que puedes ir conmigo, por favor.

Karin resopló.

—¿Por qué no vas con alguien que sí tenga decisión legal sobre ti?

Sarada puso una muesca de cansancio.

—Ya deberías saberlo. Mi madre no deja que me haga un pendiente y mi padre solo ha firmado el permiso, no va a acompañarme ni siquiera sé dónde está estos días.

Karin asintió. «Probablemente encamándose con Naruto mientras Hinata cuida de sus mocosos, como Sakura hace de ti, porque ninguna de las dos ha entendido nada jamás y se dejan pisotear mientras ellos son unos capullos egoístas.» Pensó amargamente mientras se levantaba para volver a traer esos pasteles de crema que a Sarada le encantaban.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿desde cuándo hemos adoptado a la cría de Sasuke que ya hasta nosotros la vamos a llevar a perforarse el cuerpo?

La voz de Suigetsu no sobresaltó a ninguna de las mujeres. Sarada lo había visto venir con su _sharingan_ —algo que su madre le pedía que tuviera siempre activo en los laboratorios de Orochimaru— y Karin había notado su _chakra_ desde hacía rato.

—Primero, la cría tiene nombre. Segundo, yo la adoptaría sola, no sé por qué te sumas. Tercero, serías un padre terrible —respondió Karin después de que Sarada sonriera a Suigetsu. A Sarada los comentarios de Suigetsu le solían hacer gracia y Karin notaba que disfrutaba al verlos discutir.

—Peor que Sasuke imposible.

La expresión de Sarada se llenó de dolor y algo que Karin empezaba a pensar que era mucho peor: aceptación. Cogió la taza de té más cercana —la suya propia— y se la tiró a Suigetsu, apuntando a la cabeza y solo fallando porque este la volvió agua y la taza cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—¡Uhh! Que puntería zanahoria. _Nice Head shot!_ Bueno… casi.

Antes de que Karin pudiera tirarle otra cosa, Suigetsu se fue corriendo. El muy capullo la había dejado en una situación horrible con Sarada una vez más derrotada por su situación familiar. Sin embargo, Sarada parecía estar tan acostumbrada a fingir alegría que sonrió con tristeza a Karin antes de hablar.

—Ojalá ellos se pelearan así, es algo doméstico, aunque no sé si es muy sano —comentó la niña con una mezcla de tristeza e ilusión.

«Mierda» pensó Karin. Ya era jodido que Sarada ansiara ver una relación tan turbulenta como la suya con Suigetsu con al de ver lo más mínimamente parecido a una dinámica familiar. Y ahora ella no sabía que decir porque pese a que fuera borde, directa y cortante; le tenía cariño a esa niña que si nadie vigilaba acabaría peor que Sasuke, sin tener culpa alguna de su propia situación.

—Vosotros… —empezó Sarada sin que Karin le dejara continuar.

—No, y no lo vuelvas a preguntar o no te llevaré agujerearte las orejas. Y recuerda que no quiero problemas con tu madre.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero eres la única en quien puedo confiar.

La paz algún día caería por su propio peso, Karin lo sabía. Y temía que nadie estuviera preparado para ello. Lo cual no era sorpresivo viendo que ni los héroes de guerra sabia evitar traumas innecesarios en sus hijos.

En el fondo, incluso Suigetsu sería un mejor padre en un mundo al revés donde las manos manchadas de sangre no fueran mal vistas solo a conveniencia.

Sarada se levantó de la silla cuando el gato negro de Karin —al que la niña llamaba «Tomate» aunque Suigetsu se negaba a aceptar ese nombre a no ser que fuera «Señor Tomate»— entró en la habitación y fue a acariciarlo.

Karin sonrió mientras llamaba al chico del pelo blanco y le dejaba las instrucciones de qué hacer en su ausencia. Solo para empezar una discusión con él puesto que alegaba que como «padrino espiritual» debía ir a presenciar la perforación de Sarada.

—A ver si te perforan el cerebro a ti y te lo arreglan.

Sarada estallo en carcajadas mientras Suigetsu respondía con un comentario igual o más mordaz que el anterior de Karin.

 _._

 _Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control  
'Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone  
Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong  
Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on_

— _Starring role, Marina and the diamonds_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

No sé ni cómo empezar a explicar esto. Lo más difícil supongo es la psique de Karin, ni yo misma acabo de visionarla perfectamente. Pero voy a empezar por decir (que a veces hay que decirlo todo) que esta relación NO ESTA BIEN, NO ES SANA, ES TÓXICA creo que es evidente pero si romantizan cosas como Crepúsculo, 50 sombras o After pues una ya se espera todo. No, tanto Karin como Suigetsu se hacen daño —a veces emocional a veces físico—, tienen algo que no es sano y tampoco lo pueden dejar. Que quizás es una relación que se podría tratar y «sanar» (probablemente no) quién sabe, pero no es algo que romantizar. Siento que Suigetsu se ve «bueno» en comparación a Karin, pero no era mi intención solo que quizás a centrarse en Karin no se nota tanto que Suigetsu es igual que ella en muchas cosas.

Siento que es una Karin cansada y perdida, sin saber muy bien a qué apuntar o qué hacer. No ayuda su relación con Suigetsu que a veces es un soplo de aire, a veces una caída aún más profunda en su infierno personal. Una Karin que busca sentir cariño sin mostrarse débil para no salir dañada, y que no sabe cómo hacer funcionar todas sus contradicciones y dualidades. No me gusta la Karin fangirl sin más que vemos por Sasuke, creo que Karin tiene un potencial desperdiciado en ponerla como una obsesa de Sasuke y ya. Aún así dentro de esa obsesión casi enfermiza con Sasuke de los personajes femeninos de la serie creo que es la que al menos tienen algún momento de coherencia y autocritica (aunque luego Kishimoto lo tirara por tierra otra vez).

Es un ligero what if y yo solo he leído hasta el gaiden, busqué lo del cordón umbilical y ya así que esa parte puede ser aún más what if o no tener correlación con el canon, aunque mi intención es que sea un canon post-guerra. También me he tomado libertades en el tema de Orochimaru y sus trapicheos porque a mí se me cayó la boca al suelo en el gaiden al ver que se sabe donde tiene un laboratorio y se permite, como si no se supiera pues que iba a hacer cosas chungas ahí. No sé, la lógica en Naruto siempre brillando por su ausencia. (Pero lloro con ese momento de sororidad de Karin diciendo que no odia a Sakura que las mujeres deben ser amigas o algo así que le dice a Suigetsu).

Todo el tema con Jugo o como de crueles y horribles son Suigetsu y Karin es algo que comentar porque siento que a veces la gente tiende a endulzar personajes que han sido crueles y no tienen demasiada empatía. Yo quería enfocar más ese lado macabro, cruel y asesino de ellos pero también el humano puesto que al final entre ellos de algún modo hay una extraña amistad o camarería. También me tomé libertades con todo el rollo de los experimentos y demás aunque me gustó mucho hacerlo.

Y la infidelidad siento que queda un poco no explicada claramente el por qué pasa pero lo quería así. Creo que puede tener más de una forma de verse o entenderse, si de verdad se buscaba algo o si no, y lo que significaba y cambiaba para Karin.

P.D: Los trozos de canción y el título son de Starring role de Marina and the diamonds, siento que es una canción que les pega mucho al Suika y además es una canción que adoro.

Y pues ya que son más largas las notas que el fic. Bye bye.


End file.
